


A Private Hobby

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bonding, F/F, If You Squint - Freeform, International Fanworks Day 2019, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, No Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), headcanons, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Celeste secretly meets up with Tsumugi to indulge in a shared hobby.





	A Private Hobby

It was mid afternoon, and the sky outside was filled with clouds. Pits of sunlight squeezed their way through every here and there, but it was mostly dark and grey out. The day had been rather low-key, with nothing exceptional or remarkable happening. That could almost be considered rare in and of itself - since hope’s peak was always filled with crazy happenings and stunts. There was always some kind of fight, some sort of activity, party, event,- anything... but not today. Personally, Shirogane Tsumugi considered the peacefulness a blessing. 

While she loved her classmates very much, they were quite chaotic and quiet days were a lovely break. 

Tsumugi wasn’t up to much, drinking her afternoon coffee and scrolling through her tumblr feed. She was admiring one of her favorite cosplayers and their most recent outfit (one that she made them, in fact,)  - Faerieyes07, someone she’s looked up to for a long time - when she heard a soft knock on her door.

She sighed and closed her laptop. “Who is it?”

“Please let me in,” a familiar voice urged. “Before someone sees…”

Tsumugi couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, it’s you, Celeste. It’s unlocked,” she assured.

Celestia Ludenberg looked both ways, making sure that no one in the hallways could see her. She wanted to keep her visits here secret, so no one could figure out her hobby and look down on her for it. That would ruin everything, she was sure of it. Then, she opened the door to Tsumugi’s dorm and slipped inside as quickly as she could.

“Back for more, huh?” Tsumugi asked. “I see you’re much more fond of these things than you’d ever like to admit. This is the fourth time this week!”

Celestia frowned. “You still hold your promise not to tell anyone, correct? Please, I don’t want anyone to know that I indulge in such… peculiar hobbies.”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry! I don’t even talk about people that much anyway. I’d much rather chat about fictional things, and spreading gossip bores me… besides, who’d ever suspect you regularly visit someone as plain as me?”

Celeste thought about it for a moment. “I suppose you’re right.”

Tsumugi nodded. “See, your secret is safe with me!”

Celeste smiled a little. “Thank you. Would you like to watch something today? Or perhaps we could work on that cosplay design… I’d like it to be subtle, though, merely inspired by the character, not mimicking them…”

“So you don’t necessarily want to cosplay her, but you’d like an outfit inspired by Ange Ushiromiya witch transformation?” Tsumugi asked, grabbing a notebook. “You could describe it to me and I could sketch you a  design, and you can tell me whether or not you like it. Does that work?”

“Can I watch you sketch it?” Celestia asked, taking a seat besides Tsumugi on the bed.

“Of course!” Tsumugi answered, a little flustered. “It feels like such an honor that you’d come to me for this…”

“Well, it’s an obvious choice,” Celeste insisted, smoothing the wrinkles in her skirt. “You’re a nerd, and you’re an excellent outfit designer. Besides, people don’t really talk to you, so no one will find out that I have such… disgraceful hobbies. Since I don’t have access to the game systems and networks, and you’re someone who does…” She trailed off. “I assume you get the idea.”

“Yes, I do,” Tsumugi remarked, looking up humbly at the elegant gambler. “I fully understand that people could judge you for such a thing, but you’ll always be safe here.”

“That’s good,” she remarked, peering at the notebook. “I’m quite pleased with the way it’s going.”

Tsumugi nodded. “I’ve made some alterations in a few places that I feel would suit you better.”

“Ah, yes, I can see,” Celeste observed. “I love the extra lace you added. The rose on the skirt is also quite beautiful, and should suit me well. I can already think of a couple necklaces that’ll go with it.”

Tsumugi scribbled on a couple finishing touches. “Alright, Celeste-san, I’m finished with the sketch. I’m going to measure you now, if you don’t mind, so when I make it it’ll be custom fit.”

“Could you put something on while you measure it?” Celeste asked. “Wait, nevermind. We can finish Kakegurui afterwards. I’d like complete concentration, and taking measurements may be distracting.”

“Oh, I have an idea!” Tsumugi exclaimed. “We could listen to music instead!”

“While you take my measurements?” Celestia asked. “Sure, that wouldn’t be so bad. Could we listen to the lovely soundtrack of Umineko?”

Tsumugi nodded. “Yes, yes, I love the Umineko soundtrack!” She put a playlist on shuffle, and _worldend domineer_ came on.

“This one is a favorite of mine,” Celeste remarked wistfully. “Listening to it makes me feel like I’m one of the powerful witches in the show, refined and elegant yet ruthless and unforgiving, ready to take you down in a flash of golden butterflies…”

Tsumugi couldn’t help but giggle. “Ah, you get so excited about your favorite series, it’s actually really cute,” she said. Celeste frowned.

“Never call me ‘cute’ again. I’ll burn you alive,” she hissed, her blood red eyes gleaming.

“Ah, sorry,” Tsumugi apologized, waving her hand in the air. She picked up the measuring tape off the bed. “Could you lift up your arms?” Tsumugi asked. Celeste complied, rising her two arms high in the air. “Alright, thanks.”

While she was working on the measurements, Tsumugi talked to Celeste about anime, manga and games. Celeste had dropped her insecurity by now and was opening up again.

“Shirogane-san, doesn’t Kirumi remind you of Sebastian?” She remarked, her expression showing that she was quite proud of her observation. “I mean, she’s like a female version of a super maid… it would be really nice to have real life ultimate butlers like that, especially when I live in a castle someday. Kirumi said she’d recommend me an agency, though even they could probably never hope to top the brilliance of fiction.”

Tsumugi contemplated this for a second. “Yeah, Tojo-San is certainly one hell of a maid,” she responded with a chuckle.

Celeste nodded. “I agree.”

Tsumugi scribbled the last of the gambler’s measurements in her notebook and put it away. “That’s it,” she said. “All that’s left now is for me to make your dress.”

“Alright, I’m looking forward to wearing it,” She said, turning around and grabbing Tsumugi’s laptop. “I’m ready to watch Kakegurui now,” she said, her fingers dancing across the keyboard. “Alright, I’m in.”

Tsumugi ran over to the bed, alarmed. “Wait! How did you know my password!”

Celeste turned to face her. “I figured it out,” she answered. “I could almost read it on your face.”

“Ah… that sounds a little unsettling… but okay…? Tsumugi trailed off nervously, crossing her fingers that she closed her laptop on something… socially acceptable.

“You have a tumblr?” Celeste asked. “I suppose I’m not surprised… though, I will warn you, many of the maggots of the World Wide Web like to roam there…”

Tsumugi raised an eyebrow. “How would you know this?”

“I used to have one… at one of the more embarrassing stages of my life… I only use Instagram now,” she informed Tsumugi. “But only to post photos of my beloved feline, Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg.” She tapped her ebony fingernails on the trackpad as she talked.

“Aw, you have a cat? That’s sweet, I love cats,” Tsumugi urged. “Whenever someone brings their pets to conventions, and I get to pose for photos with them, it makes me feel so happy inside.”

Celestia clicked the link at the top of the screen, and loaded crunchyroll premium.

Tsumugi layed down on her stomach besides Celeste. “Oh, are you watching Kakegurui? I like Kakegurui, it’s surprisingly good,” she noted.

“Shhh, I really like the intro song,” Celeste shushed her.

Tsumugi nodded, and they spent a couple hours quietly watching anime together on the bed. Before they knew it, they’d reached the end of season one. “Wait… is it over? Is there any more?” Celestia asked, frowning. “They can’t end it there, they can’t!”

“Don’t worry, there's a second season.” Tsumugi reassured her.

“Thank goodness!” Celeste exclaimed, relieved. “Wait, what time is it?” She peered up at the wall clock, and just as she did they heard a knock at the door.

“Come on in, it’s unlocked,” Tsumugi told them.

“B-But!” Celeste softly snarled. “Who’s that? What if they see me?” Before Tsumugi got the chance to answer, the door slowly cracked open. It was Kaede Akamatsu, Tsumugi’s roommate.

“Is someone in there?” She asked, looking around. She saw nothing but a flash of darkness as Celeste dove under the bed. “Huh, that’s strange. Anyway, Tsumugi! There’s going to be a sleepover party tonight for the girls, would you like to come?”

Tsumugi sighed. “You’re really inviting someone as plain as me? Why?”

“Aw, don’t give me that! I’m inviting you because you’re a friend, and we want you there!” She handed Tsumugi an invitation. “At least consider it, okay?”

Tsumugi nodded. “Alright, I guess I’ll come, but I doubt anyone will even notice I’m there.”

Kaede rolled her eyes at that. “Also, have you seen Harukawa-san? Oh, and we also haven’t been able to find Celeste. She hasn’t even told Kirigiri where she is…”

Tsumugi tapped on her chin, thinking it over for a moment. “I haven’t seen either of them. Perhaps you should put the invitation in their mailbox,” she suggested, knowing that Celeste wouldn’t want anyone knowing where she was at the moment.

“Hm, alright,” said Kaede. “I just hope they check soon, because it would be a shame if they missed out on such a fun event.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll find it!” Tsumugi assured her. “Anyway, I’d go do that now, if I were you.”

“Alright, thank you Tsumugi! Please come, we’d love to have you!” With that, Kaede pivoted around and scuttled off.

“You can come out now, Celeste,” Tsumugi assured her.

“Thanks for covering for me. I’ll head back to my room, and perhaps I’ll ‘coincidently’ run into Akamatsu-san on the way,” she decided.

“Alright, see you next time!”


End file.
